Electrical power outlets and corresponding electrical plugs vary widely throughout the world, with many different shapes and electrical contact configurations in use. Even individual countries are known to have different configurations of outlets. While it is often helpful or desirable to provide one or more electrical power outlets (and/or low voltage power outlets or data outlets, or combinations thereof) along or within reach of a work surface, such as a desk, a table, or the like, providing assemblies of outlets with different configurations, within a single assembly, can be costly due to the large number of variations that may need to be accommodated for a given application, in order to meet widely variable customer or consumer demands.